The Sweet Smell of Chocolate
by Angelpants
Summary: Set one year after the eternal calm. Lulu, Wakka and the rest of Besaid decide its about time Yuna were to come out of her depressed state, so they bring a tool in hopes her affection will shift and a smile once again will grace her lips Yunalai COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Yuna and Baralai were perfect for each other. It was well known to every citizen of Spira, except the two themselves. Baralai was too reserved and polite to make any advancement and Yuna was still saddened by the loss of one dear to her. So the citizens waited for the day their Praetor and High Summoner would realise how perfect they were together.

---

The sun was slowly rising, causing the ocean to sparkle as though a coat of diamonds had been laid across it, warming it from the coldness that lay deep within. Yuna sighed and ran her hand across the sand, another day, she thought, another day away from you. The young girl slowly stood, brushed the sand from her bare legs then walked towards the ocean.

The ocean in Besaid always had been the clearest, most beautiful in all of Spira. They had watched the sun rise together before, but that could still not compare to this one. She felt a wave of sorrow wash over her at the things they could have done. Things they _should _have done.

"Yunie!" a voice cried, breaking Yuna's thoughts. "Someone's here!" Rikku would occasionally stop by Besaid when the Al Bhed were not still searching for ruins under the ocean floor, Yuna was sure she was just checking that she would not find Yuna's still body floating atop the ocean one morning. The thought of genuine concern rarely crossed Yuna's mind these days, to bitter, she thought.

"Someone is always here," Yuna sighed, brushing her wind swept hair from her face. Yevon Monks sent suitor after suitor these days to Yuna; deal after deal. Do this Lady Yuna. Marry him Lady Yuna. The people of Spira would be so happy to hear that Lady Yuna. Yuna could never find it in her heart to care anymore. There would occasionally be a worthy cause that would appear to Yuna, a young child would be sick or an old worker had broken a limb, Yuna would heal their wounds with love and care, taking time to make sure they well, that was the only break from her numbness.

"It's different this time Yunie!" her cousin explained, jumping to-and-fro. Yuna doubted that, every time was the same, every person was the same. None could compare to _him_. And she wouldn't let any of them either. "You know this one already!" Rikku smiled happily, while Yuna just stared blankly. Who could it possibly be? Yuna didn't know _that _many people. Not closely, only those who had been her guardians. Others were more acquaintances that did not merit this excitement from her young cousin.

"And who may this be?" Yuna prompted, as Rikku seemed unwilling to reveal this particular piece of information.

"You have to come see!" Rikku hastily grasped Yuna's hand and pulled her from the beach.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled, "I'm in no condition to see anyone. I've just been swimming, my hair is knotted and I'm barely dressed!" Yuna had decided to spend that morning on the deserted part of Besaid beach, hidden from site by those who did not know of this space (this was everyone except Rikku and… _him_), sun bathing and swimming. This meant Yuna was wearing a small bikini and her hair was wrapped around everything within its reach (there was also varies "treasures" tangled in her hair from Yuna's long swim).

"He's really not the type to mind!" Rikku giggled. Yuna felt her pale cheeks flush, No. No one would see her like this. She tugged on Rikku's hand, causing the sixteen-year-old to tumble backwards. "Yunie," Rikku scolded while laughing happily.

"You are such a klutz Rikku!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you hadn't pulled me over," the young Al Bhed poked her tongue out. Yuna copied the action before smiling slightly. "Oooh, what do I spy? A smiling Yuna? I should take a photo, this could get me some big gill." Rikku smiled mischievously and Yuna just rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think people would be that interested."

"You'd be surprised," a new voice responded. "People are _very_ interested in their Lady Summoner." Yuna turned her head to stare at the owner of this voice. He was dressed in full Yevon robes, that on anyone else would look ridiculous but they strangely seemed to suit him; he had dark skin that looked so soft and desirable Yuna had to bite her lip to stop it trembling with desire; and silver hair that rivalled in beauty to the moon that shared it's colour.

"Good Afternoon Baralai," Yuna replied coldly before turning her head away to stare blankly at the sky.

---

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, ya? I mean that… maybe Yuna really just does need some time. And our meddling won't do any good to her, you know?"

"Wakka, you really are dense to the heart of a women, and especially to Yuna's. If we give her more time her thoughts will only consume her until there is no Yuna left. She bottles things in so tightly there is no way she'd talk to us about it, so instead we must use tools to take her mind away from those thoughts."

"So I'm a tool?" Baralai laughed.

"Simply, yes."

"Lu maybe you should be a little more… you know…?"

"Considerate? I have no time for such luxuries Wakka. My main and only concern is Yuna, as it always has been."

"I mean no disrespect," Baralai explained, bowing his head. "My motives are the same as yours. I shall do everything in my power to assure that."

"Good," Lulu answered. "Now tell Rikku Wakka and I must see her, make sure Yuna is alone and then walk with her."

"But what if…?"

"No buts" Lulu snapped. "No go." Baralai nodded quickly before retreating from the room.

"Haha, you are scary sometimes Lu, you know that?" Lulu smiled before turning to Wakka.

"And there are times when it serves me all to well."

Baralai slowly wandered over to join the circle of people that sat around the campfire, he had stood in front of huge crowds before, but being here… in _this _environment made him very uncomfortable. Baralai tapped Rikku on the back before leaning over her shoulder.  
"Lulu and Wakka would like to talk to you. They are in their hut." Rikku clapped her hands and jumped up, causing Baralai to stumble backwards in surprise.

"I'll go right there, you take my seat." Rikku smiled and pushed Baralai into the gap she had just been sitting before skipping off to find Wakka and Lulu.

It seemed like an age that Baralai and Yuna just sat there, both staring intently at the dancing flames of the campfire and letting their ears numb from the inaudible conversations around them.

"It's… uh… lovely weather here isn't it?" Baralai mumbled, twisting the cloth of his clothes around in his hands in some sort of ritual. Yuna just shrugged. "Well uh… for night… its… well-"

"I just can't believe it!" Yuna interrupted, slapping her own knees in annoyance.

"I was only-"

"Not you! Well, yes you!" Yuna sighed before shaking her head. "So it's not just Yevon trying to marry me off now? It's my own friends? It has only been a year! Why does that mean I have to rush to forget him? They – they-" Yuna's words broke off as she erupted in a sea of tears. Baralai sat dumbstruck for a moment, guilt and confusion swirled in his brain making it hard to decide what to do. When he finally put a hand on Yuna's back she pushed him away before standing up and running from him. When Baralai looked around, the eyes of every person around the campfire was fixed on him, some looked ready to commit unspeakable crimes against him. He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded strangled when he spoke.

"I'll go find her!"

---

**I was going to have this as just one story, but I'm a little too lazy to write this right now (LOL) this is also my first Yunalai story and my first for a while. I was pretty confident with this style of writing at first, but now I'm a little unsure, so please honestly tell me what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, but I'll probably only write when I feel like it, so that may mean a late update. But please stay patient but gently remind me the update. **


	2. Chapter 2

When had the idea of beautiful dark skinned children, with bright blue and green eyes entered his mind? The vision of taking them to a park as he walked hand in hand with his wife and they whispered sweet confessions to each other. Even now, as he sat with his glasses perched on his nose and a cup of tea in his hands - as he sat completely alone, the thought still seemed to appealing, it still made his heart tingle. But she was alone no longer. The thoughts of beautiful children and whispers of love would belong to another now.

And he didn't know why it hurt to lose something he never had.

--

"_I'll go find her!"_

Why had he such a thing? Why didn't he stay sat there, their accusing eyes would leave him eventually, it wasn't as though he had anything to gain by what they thought of him. Friends were a luxury Baralai could not afford. So why start caring now?

Baralai sighed and kicked the sand beneath his feet. He must have traced the entire area of Besaid a hundred times over. There could not be that many places to hide on an island so small. Maybe he should tell Lulu and Wakka, try and get their help… but then again… Lulu could probably cause a thousand times the damage he could ever imagine.

"Walking won't kill me but Lulu might."

Baralai ran his hands through his hair before staring at the sea. When had the sun gone down? He hadn't noticed…

Maybe Yuna was back already and his efforts were pointless… maybe Yuna really hated him. Baralai groaned at how much this bothered him. "Well, if they're all back they're not missing me." Before really realising what he was doing, Baralai had shed the heavy parts of his clothing (so he was left in his thin white shirt and baggy brown trousers) and ran into the sea, splashing as much water as possible to vent his frustration. When his anger began to cease he floating the length of the ocean on his back, hoping the current would drag him away… or under… either seemed appeasing to him.

"Oh Fu-" a voice gasped before quickly shushing themselves. Baralai sat up quickly, before coughing furiously as he swallowed a lung-full of water. He wiped his face before looking around, his inquisitive gaze was met by the angry stare of the Lady Summoner.

"Go away!" she yelled at him. Baralai sighed, no wonder he had been unable to see where she was hiding, hidden in the mountain was a small cove.

"And be burned by the towns people?" Baralai slowly waded towards her. "No thank you."

"No great loss, I'm sure," she replied, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"That hurt," Baralai said, clutching his heart with a sly smile – ignoring the slight twinge this did indeed inflict. "Take it back," he laughed as he flung Yuna over his shoulder. Yuna squealed and promptly started kicking her arms and legs like a small child in the middle of a tantrum.

"I take it back!" Yuna yelled, realising her flailing was getting her nowhere.

"Now say I'm king of Spira!"

"…You're pushing it." Baralai laughed before putting Yuna down. Yuna stared up at Baralai, trying to suppress a smile, but failed as the corners of her mouth began to twitch.

Baralai bent down towards the young High Summoner, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "You're so much more beautiful when you smile." Yuna felt her heart quicken and her cheeks flush.

_No Yuna! _She screamed at herself.

So when Yuna covered her face in her hands, Baralai took this for embarrassment and chuckled.

Tentatively, Baralai put his hand to Yuna's cheek, causing her gasp suddenly. There was no more laughter from Baralai as he brought her body closer to his, Yuna could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She bent her head upwards so her eyes locked with Baralai's, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist and Yuna became suddenly aware that her arms were hanging limply at her sides.

Yuna whimpered slightly and broke her gaze with Baralai; she could feel her heart breaking in two.

The thought of Baralai this close to her made her heart jump and flutter, but the notation that she was forgetting _him _brought tears to her eyes.

"Yuna?" Baralai's voice seemed strained to Yuna's ears, as though he was trying hard to restrain himself. When Yuna looked up again, his eyes were round with concern. "Are you…?" Baralai slowly ran his hands up her back until he felt the soft skin of her neck. The sentence he was about to speak was completely lost from his mind as he bent his head closer and closer to Yuna.

Yuna screwed her eyes up; She didn't know what she should do. She could feel her fingertips tingle with longing to feel every inch of his skin, she could feel her body relax under his touch, but her heart cried for another, telling her these actions were wrong. When Yuna opened her eyes again, there was no longer a glowing moon stood in front of her, but instead the blazing sun and as their lips pressed together Yuna felt an explosion of sensation. A burning desire ran through her veins and her hands that had dangled at her sides shot up pulled the sun as close to her as possible, basking in his warmth and love if only a few moments.

When they finally broke apart both were gasping for breath.

_Stay with me until the end. Please._

_Not until the end... Always._

_Always, then._

Yuna quickly looked up to see Baralai smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" Yuna bowed quickly, trying to stop herself crying.

"Don't be…" Baralai stared at Yuna as he realised tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. Yuna quickly wiped then away with the back of her hand, but her sobbing would not cease. "Yuna…" As Baralai put his hand on her shoulder Yuna shrugged him away.

"No!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. But I can't!"

_The fayth said it's pointless to keep dreaming. The dream will disappear, he said. What did he mean? And what is it that Yu Yevon is summoning from within Sin?_

_The dream of the fayth._

_You won't...go away, will you?_

"We – we should have been together," Yuna sobbed, "Forever."

Baralai nodded slowly before following Yuna to sit on the sand.

"I'm sorry for all this," she sighed. "But I'm not ready to say goodbye to him yet."

Baralai smiled and took Yuna's hand. "I understand you need time, just… don't close up. Just because one person is lost doesn't mean everyone else should disappear from your life too."

"I'm… I'm not trying to push anyone away."

"It's time," Baralai let go of Yuna's hand and stood up. "Time will heal your wounds, and until then I'll be waiting." Baralai smiled so sincerely at Yuna she thought she has started crying again, but before she could give him an answer it was only her left alone on the beach.

"Time," Yuna muttered to herself. "But I must stay strong too," Yuna nodded and shakily stood up. "I'll be strong for _you _too."

--

Baralai should have known. Two moons could exist in perfect harmony together but they would always be chasing after the sun.

--

"_A pleasure, Lady Yuna. I am Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon."_

"_So, you're the chairman's son?"_

"_Ah. As it happens, the chairman has recently resigned. As did his son, the praetor. They were trying to take too much power. We had to ask them to leave. Now the younger members run the party-by mutual consensus, of course."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_So you see, Lady Yuna... It is not I that was meant to marry the High Summoner," Baralai explained a little smile tugging at his features and a bitterness to his voice._

"_My!" was the only response Yuna could muster, and a strange sense of guilt and want took over her._

**---**

**AN//_ Bet you didn't expect that ending xD Well, I really wanted to make it believeable. Which is why I added the ending bit with Yuna and Baralai in the game. And me talking about two moons and a sun. Yuna's name Night in Okinawan which is a contrast to Tidus's which means Sun, then there is me comparing Baralai to a moon in the previous chapter. So why I refear to Yuna as a moon at the end is because well... a moon is __associated _****_the night, think of night, there's the moon. _**

**_And... does Yuna end up with Tidus? I suppose you can assume that. Maybe it's someone else. Or maybe time will still go on and Baralai and Yuna do finally get together. _**

**_I used contrasting paragraphs, and open ended sentences. I hope you find this enjoyable ^_^_**

**_I also wanted to put a new spin on some of the characters. Showing Lulu and fiercer _****_to Baralai and only caring about Yuna, the hyper/happiness of Rikku, and the depression Yuna feels._**

**_None the less I hope you enjoyed the story.  
_**


End file.
